Alice, the Madness Has Only Begun
by AliceinRoses
Summary: Fresh out of college, Alice Liddell is taken from her everyday life and thrust into a chaotic world where everyone want's to kill her. Why is this happening and who can she trust? Mad Hatter/Alice Liddell Rated M for later content. May include sexual content, rape, blood and gore, torture, and violence.
1. Prologue

**Alright, first fanfic here I come!**

**This will be my take on Alice in Wonderland; all the characters will have a different personality than they have in the books/movies.**

**I really don't know where I'll be going with this fanfiction but I'm sure it will contain violence, sexual content, some mental insanity, torture, rape, blood and gore… You know the usual.**

**Rated M for later content.**

**The main pairing will be Alice/Mad Hatter.**

**Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, however I will twist the world to how I see fit.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue**

The rain fell hard in dreary Oxford, the sun never to shine. The days seemed long, especially for those who worked, cooped up in their homes. Today was one of the longest for Alice Liddell; just out of college at age 22 and trying her hardest to make a living at writing. She'd attempted to get published for many a year and her chance to finally make it always seemed to slip her grasp.

She currently worked on a story about insanity, one she would delve into in more ways than she expected.

_ Tack tack tack tack_

Her fingers glided over the keyboard as the story unfolded before her, she wrote of rabbits in trench coats and mad men in hats to match.

She was just about to finish her first chapter when the door rang.

"Coming~" She spoke as she made her way to the door.

Just as soon as her hand curled around the doorknob, it was sent back into Alice, causing her body to fly back, onto the ground. Her head making a sick crack as it collided into the hardwood. Blood trickled down her head and drenched her coal black hair.

In a blur a man in a trench coat forced his way in, grabbing Alice and shoving her bloody head into a bag.

Alice struggled weakly against the man's grip, ripping at his clothes and screaming.

A firm hand grasped Alice's wrists.

"Now missy, no need to fuss, this is your fault for being late!" A deep voice came from the man.

Alice became listless as her struggles failed. Through one final burst of energy, Alice kneed the man in the ribcage.

The man drew his hand up and sent it hard against Alice's neck. A horrid snap coming from the impact, adding onto the beginning of the injuries to come, and at once, Alice's body fell limp.

* * *

**I know it's short but that is the end of the prologue~ I will get the first chapter up very soon; I just wanted to give you guys a preview and to see where I'll be going. I hope you'll enjoy what is to come!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Introduction

**Alright, I'm finally continuing the story. :) **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**This will be my take on Alice in Wonderland; all the characters will have a different personality than they have in the books/movies.**

**I really don't know where I'll be going with this fanfiction but I'm sure it will contain violence, sexual content, some mental insanity, torture, rape, blood and gore… You know the usual.**

**Rated M for later content.**

**The main pairing will be Alice/Mad Hatter.**

**Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, however I will twist the world to how I see fit.**

* * *

**Chapter One The Introduction**

The man in the trench coat, known as Rabbit, threw Alice's limp body into a small dark room.

"Now misses, I expect ya to behave yourself." He snickered to himself as he locked the door.

"Did you get me my dear Alice?" A man in a top hat asked.

"That I did Boss, she put up quite the fight though. I expect compensa-"

"What's that? You want **what**?" He turned a cold gaze onto Rabbit.

"I… I uh… you see." He stammered under the bosses gaze.

For a moment there was silence but it was met with a harsh bash to Rabbit's head. Blood trickled down his head as he stumbled into Alice's door.

"My apologize sir, I didn't mean to upset you!" Rabbit pressed a hand to his head as droplets of blood hit the floor in front of him.

"Be gone Rabbit! And clean yourself up." The boss sneered at Rabbit as he walked passed him.

Alice's eyes slowly opened as she came to. At first she was perfectly fine, if not a bit drowsy, but as her brain finally awoke, she felt a searing pain and a great deal of confusion. She lightly pressed a hand to her bloodied head and looked around. The room she was in had a high ceiling and a single window draped in cold blue silk curtains. The floor was white marble, now slightly stained by Alice's blood, and the only thing in the room, besides Alice, was a canopy bed, matching the color of the curtains. The room may seem beautiful… but it was just a mask, a mask held tightly closed by a single door. The door was steel and held a small window, now closed, and couldn't be opened from the inside; the only way to open this door would be the three locks on the other side of the door.

Alice stood up, stumbling for a moment, and made her way to the window. Looking out, she saw she was on the third floor of some mansion.

_Where the hell am I?_

And, as if the question was some sort of summons, the door to her room opened and a man with some sort of steam punk fetish stepped in.

"I'm glad to see you up, my dear girl." Closing the door behind him, the man stepped out of the shadows and into Alice's view. The man had a five o' clock shadow, floppy copper hair, and steal blue eyes. His top hat was stripped red and black, and was accompanied by a red ribbon and goggles. He wore a black; three buttoned over coat, with pants to match, a red vest, a white undershirt and a black tie with a floral design. On each hand he wore three rings, very large and expensive looking. He seemed like a perfectly nice guy, except the smile he held and the look in his eyes. The way he looked at Alice, like she was his dinner, sent a shiver down Alice's spine, which in turn, made this man's smile spread across his face, like the cat in Alice's story.

"What is it you want?" Alice finally asked.

The man chuckled at her question.

"It's not what _**I**_ want, dear girl. It's what I _**need**_." Alice was struck by his voice, it wasn't menacing in the least, it was more like honey and it was held by a beautiful British accent. She felt like swooning at his feet, but she held her ground.

_I'm not letting some… some honey tonged, steampunk, pretty boy, jackass, keep me locked up because he needs something. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?!_

"My question still stands. what. is it. You want?" Her temper was beginning to get the better of her as she watched this guy smile at her like some doll. She didn't like being stared at and she definitely didn't like being kept up in some house because someone wanted something from her.

The man strode up to Alice, that same old smile still playing at his lips.

"You see…" He paused for a moment, letting a hand rest on Alice's bloodied cheek.

"You are the key, my dear Alice. The key to… well let's just leave it at that." He looked to his blood smeared hand; a hungered look loomed in his eyes. He left without a notice, leaving Alice utterly confused.

Before she could do anything, the man returned, a cloth in his hand.

"Please, dear girl, clean yourself up! You are a disgrace to this very household." He threw the washcloth at Alice with a grimaced expression.

Alice took the towel in hand and started to clean off the blood sticking to her face.

"And who, pray tell, is this household, exactly?" She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Why, this is the very famous household of the Hatters." His smile returned and a soft glint caught Alice's eyes.

_Hatters…_

Her eyes widened in horror.

_No.. that means… _

"Yes, that's right. I am Mad Hatter, the mob boss." He slowly licked his lips as he drew closer to Alice.

As his mouth inched closer to Alice's ear, he whispered.

"And, my _dear… **dear**… Alice_. There is no escape."

* * *

**And there we have it, another chapter done. I do hope you enjoyed it. Things should pick up from here and become more violent. Oh, and as for Hatter's outfit, ibm-forecast-the-steampunk-fashion-will-be-the-nex t-trend-in-2013/steampunk-fashion-for-men/****, I used this as a reference. I hope the mass descriptions blend in, I don't usually like to describe anything but I found it necessary. Let's hope the story continues. **

**Thank you for reading~ Toodaloo my dear readers. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 Let the Fun Begin

**Thought I'd get this chapter out faster than my last.**

**This will be my take on Alice in Wonderland; all the characters will have a different personality than they have in the books/movies.**

**I really don't know where I'll be going with this fanfiction but I'm sure it will contain violence, sexual content, some mental insanity, torture, rape, blood and gore… You know the usual.**

**Rated M for later content.**

**The main pairing will be Alice/Mad Hatter.**

**Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, however I will twist the world to how I see fit.**

* * *

**Chapter Two Let the Fun Begin**

Hatter pressed himself against Alice, causing her to freeze up. She didn't like being touched… not since the incident, but she couldn't move, she was completely paralyzed.

Hatter purred against Alice, his wandering hands pawing and grouping.

"Mmm, perhaps there **is** something I want from you." He spoke against her neck, lips pressed against her jugular.

In an instant, the Hatter's sensual pawing turned violent. His teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck, blood beginning to pour into his mouth. He tore away from her for a moment to push her against the wall. He looked down into her terrified eyes with a smile.

"Not going to fight back?" His eyes were glazed over with lust as he pressed her against the wall, bruises forming under his grip.

At first she just accepted it; she was going to be her usual wimp self, but then something inside her clicked.

_You wanna play, pretty boy?_

Alice threw her knee into Hatter's groin and struggled against his grip.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, thrashing against his body.

Hatter let out a horrible laugh.

"Finally, you have returned!" His head collided into Alice's, causing her head to pound.

She blacked out for a moment but came to and managed to get one of her hands free. She dug her nails into Hatter's face, his top hat sent flying to the ground.

She'd managed to draw blood, causing Hatter to get annoyed.

"Enough Alice." He glared at her and threw her to the ground, her head hitting the hard marble once again. She tried to crawl to the door.

_Come on Alice! _

As she desperately crawled away, the Hatter laughed and watched her with amusement.

"You are really quite pathetic." He shook his head and grabbed Alice's ankle.

She kicked with all her might, and landed a blow right into Hatter's nose, causing it to gush with blood.

The glint she saw earlier caught her eye again as she crawled away.

It was a gun.

The Hatter had a gun.

Her eyes widened as he drew it from its hilt.

"You've drawn my blood twice now. It's time I return the favor."

He cocked his gun and aimed.

In an instant, there was silence and then a sickening wail. Alice grabbed at her left arm, now bloodied and burning, he'd shot her.

Through her tears, she saw Hatter close in on her. She shook her head and tried to back away even more.

Hatter grabbed Alice's bloodied arm and threw her on the bed, straddling her.

"You really must learn your place." He sneered, licking his lips.

_Knock knock_

"Boss, sorry to interrupt, Red says she needs to see you."

Hatter looked at Alice for a time, she was badly bruised and a complete mess. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, something different lit up his eyes and with that he took his leave.

Alice laid in silence, tears escaping her eyes as she gripped her arm. A soft knock on the door and the sound of the locks being unlatched stole Alice's attention, causing her body to tense.

A small girl wondered in, clad in white. She held a tray with gauze, water, and other sorts of medical tools.

"Please excuse me, I was sent to patch you up." She spoke in a cheery tone and strode over to Alice.

"If you please?" She held out her hand and Alice slowly sat up and faced the girl.

"Oh my dear, I see you met Hatter." She dabbed a wet cloth over Alice's face.

Alice sat still, saying nothing as the girl worked.

"I am Ms. White, by the way, Hatter's sister, though I do not condone any of his actions, he's quite a bastard." She let out a carefree laugh as she continued to work.

"Ms. White" Alice spoke softly "Can I go home? Please, you seem like such a nice person, please, just let me go home."

Ms. White's cheery expression faded at Alice's request.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear. Your role here is far too important. Now suck it up. Oh and this is going to hurt."

With that, Ms. White pulled the bullet from Alice's arm. Alice bit into her lip and closed her eyes.

After her arm and head was bandaged Ms. White got up and stopped to look at Alice. She seemed to be having an inner dispute with herself.

She seemed to have made up her mind as her hand lingered over her tray of medical supplies.

"Just one more thing and we'll be done."

Ms. White picked up a syringe filled with a light blue liquid, and stabbed it into Alice's neck.

"Nighty night." Her face scrunched up into a vile smile as Alice fell backwards onto the bed.

The last thing Alice heard before all her senses gave away was the sound of Ms. White chuckling to herself and saying something along the lines of-

"What fun it is to have a new doll."

* * *

**I swear I'll write longer chapters xD , I just thought that this would be a good stopping point. Poor Alice just can't seem to catch a break. Tsk tsk. Next chapter will be longer! It may even explain a lot more of Alice's past and what Hatter and Ms. White have been talking about. 'shrugs' Find out in the next chapter! **

**Toodaloo~ **


End file.
